nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Camilla
Camilla is a major character from Fire Emblem Fates ''on the ''Conquest and Revelation routes. She is the second oldest of the Nohrian royal siblings, and has two retainers; Selena and Beruka. She fights for Nohr as a Malig Knight on her Wyvern, Marizia. Profile Camilla is the second oldest sibling of the Nohrian royal family, the daughter of King Garon, and an unnamed concubine. When the Avatar was adopted into the family during her childhood, she considered them as one of her siblings. Due to the lack of maternal love in her life, she later became obsessed with the Avatar, acting as the overprotective maternal figure to them. Before the events of Fire Emblem Fates, Camilla was a target of an assassin, when approached, Camilla offered to hire her. This assassin turned out to be Beruka, who would later be appointed as one of Camilla's personal retainer. Later, Camilla met a young mercenary girl whose strong combat skills deeply impressed her. This girl, Selena, was thereafter appointed as her other retainer. Personality Camilla is very well known for her motherly instincts, ones that are very directed towards the Avatar. The maternal role that she plays in the Avatar's life has been portrayed as rather excessive to the point of being stressful at various junctures. She's also known to threaten death to people who she thinks will bring the Avatar trouble. The way Camilla speaks, for one, is remarkably juvenile and is commonly reserved for speaking to adolescents. Her affection isn't entirely for the Avatar alone; she is known to treat her younger siblings like children, although at a level that is not intense as the one that she adopts in her treatment of the Avatar. Through Camilla's interactions with the Avatar, it's seen that she ignores the fact that they're adults, choosing instead to treat them as children. Camilla is depicted as ruthless and bloodthirsty on the battlefield, deriving disturbing joy from striking down her enemies with wild abandon. Camilla is known to enjoy bathing the most (including hot springs and spa treatments). Her birthday is November 30. In-Game Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= Axe - C Tome - D |Skills = Rose's Thorns Strength +2 Lunge |Items = Steel Axe Thunder }} |-|Conquest Chapter 10/Revelation Chapter 12= Axe - C Tome - D |Skills = Rose's Thorns Strength +2 Lunge |Items = Steel Axe - C Thunder (Conquest) Hand Axe (Revelation) }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - In the White Light Axe - C Tome - D |Skills = Rose's Thorns |Items = Fire - C Iron Axe }} Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 6 |-|Normal/Hard= |-|Lunatic= Revelation Chapter 12 (Normal/Hard/Lunatic) Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Cipher Camilla appears in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards. FE0_Camilla_B02-059N.png| FE0_Camilla_P03-010PR.png| File:FE0 Camilla P03-006PR.png| FE0_Camillla_B06-055.png| FE0_Camilla_P07-011.png| FE0_Camilla_S04-003.png| FE0_Camilla_B02-058SR.png| FE0_Camilla_B06-054.png| FE0_Camilla_B03-055.jpeg| Gallery Trivia * Camilla's name originates from the feminine variant of camillus, a term used to refer to youths serving as acolytes in the rituals of ancient Roman religion. * The name is also known in Roman mythology and in Virgil's Aeneid as the name of Princess Camilla of the Volsci, a virtuous Latin huntress who faced a Trojan remnant led by Aeneas and who is said to be the founder of ancient Rome. Category:Character articles Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Females Category:Playable characters Category:Royal characters Category:Princesses Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters